


ink

by fortyfiveangrycats



Series: square one [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, it starts off as angst and it just gets fluffier from there, then it hits maximum fluff, then saeko shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortyfiveangrycats/pseuds/fortyfiveangrycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was expecting a yes, he knew Noya was free today, he knew Noya’s schedule, but-</p><p>“Um, sorry, I can’t,” Noya said, a bland look on his face. It was as if he was trying to lie, like he was evading something.</p><p>Tanaka shrugged, hoping his heartbeat would settle, even if only a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ink

**Author's Note:**

> aha tananoya is my weakness,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> this has a good ending i promise

Tanaka swung his bag over his shoulder, leaving the locker room for the day, repeating his plan over and over in his head.  _I’m going to ask him to stay over at my house again, then maybe, just maybe, I’ll finally explain how I feel._

 _Jeez,_  he breathed,  _this is tougher than I thought._

And there he was, putting his water bottle back in his bag, waving his farewells to the third years, his beautiful smile glittering in the light of the moon.  _An angel,_ Tanaka thought.  _No, Nishinoya._

 His heartbeat became quicker, and Tanaka cursed under his breath, hoping it wouldn’t be too noticeable. 

“Oi, Noya-san,” he struggled to say, sighing afterwards in relief.

“Hmm?” Noya looked up from his phone at Tanaka, one eyebrow raised. 

“Do you want to sleep over at my house again?” Tanaka immediately cringed at the wording.  _What am I, a teenage girl?_

He was expecting a yes, he knew Noya was free today, he knew Noya’s schedule, but-

“Um, sorry, I can’t,” Noya said, a bland look on his face. It was as if he was trying to lie, like he was evading something.

Tanaka shrugged, hoping his heartbeat would settle, even if only a little bit.

“Oh, alright, well, call me if you ever want to-”

Noya’s eyes seemed to flash, something Tanaka had never seen before. 

“Did I say I didn’t want to come over, Ryuu?  _Damn it_ , maybe I just need some space! I can’t always  _help it_!” 

“ _Noya_ ,” Tanaka could only say, in shock of how his friend was acting. 

“Shut  _up_! Just leave me alone!” He grabbed his bag and ran, leaving Tanaka standing in the gym, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima staring in shock as well. The two first years exited quietly, leaving Tanaka, who stood in silence.

_I’ve never fought with him before._

-

The days were so slow following the fight that Tanaka had lost track of how much time had passed. The team had noticed the tension between them, and Tanaka couldn’t help but wonder why Noya had said what he had said, and if he was really that clingy.

Lying face down on his couch, Tanaka tossed his phone away from him, not bothering to read Yamamoto’s response to his vent text, struggling to think properly. Of all of the things he thought were negative about himself, he had never assume ‘clingy’ was one of them. He felt that he was able to space out conversations if he needed to, and that’s why his fight with Noya was bugging him so much. That’s why it made him so  _sad_.

But his doorbell rang (and it never does, the neighborhood kids know the scary teenage boy lives in this house), and Tanaka nearly leapt to the door to see who it was. 

“Ryuu?” The voice said, almost a whimper, kind of panicked, but Tanaka recognized it immediately. That tone, the way he spoke Tanaka’s name…

“Noya,” Tanaka opened the door, and Noya wrapped his arms around him.

“Ryuu,  _god_ , I am so sorry,” he mumbled into Tanaka’s chest. Tanaka picked him up and carried him over to the couch. 

“I was stressed, really stressed, Ryuu, I didn’t know what I was saying, and I didn’t mean it, either,” Noya squeezed his arm. “A girl asked me out. She’s cute and all, but I didn’t know what to do, though, ‘cause…”

“It’s okay,” Tanaka whispered. “You should say yes. You’ve wanted a girlfriend for a while now, right?”

Noya shook his head. “No, I don’t know her, though. I’d much rather date someone that I know pretty well, someone cool, someone who can put up with me.”

“Kiyoko-san’s out of the picture, then,” Tanaka teased. “There  _are_  some cute girls in  _our_  grade, though.”

Noya sat back into the couch cushions. “Yeah, but I was thinking more like…”

He went dead silent, staring off into the distance.

“More like…?” Tanaka egged him on.

“More like…  _you_ , you know?” Noya awkwardly looked at Tanaka, then closed his eyes, trying not to pay attention to Tanaka’s response.

“Wait, Yuu, you’re kidding,” Tanaka was stunned. “Me?”

Noya covered his face. “I know, it’s ridiculous.”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Tanaka pulled Noya onto his lap, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Ryuu?”

Tanaka couldn’t help but kiss him. His lips looked so soft, his skin smooth, and it was all too much for Tanaka. They felt soft, too, he concluded, as Nishinoya kissed back. At this point, Noya was completely on top of him, and their kisses were getting more needy and sloppy, hands running everywhere.

Saeko, who had been planning on watching some soccer with Tanaka, walked into the room, staring wide-eyes at her brother, kissing his best friend on the couch.

“And they’re making out,” she chuckled, throwing her hands up in the air as she walked away, whispering “thank  _god,_  finally.”

Breaking away, Tanaka’s gaze met Noya’s, and they began to laugh.

“Please, I won’t ever need space from you,” Noya chuckled, resting his head on Tanaka’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> promise accepted !!!!!!!! theres even some makeouts to make u happy,,,, bless saeko
> 
> tumblr || fortyfiveangrycats / nekomoms


End file.
